stalkers_italian_icefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jaxswim/lana del ray!
1: Ultraviolence - Lana Del Rey Release Date: June 13 Peak Position (US Albums): #1 ' ' General Review #survivorblindside! Is there any way I could NOT put Ultraviolence as my number one album of 2014? The record goes beyond the point of having no flaws to taking every inch of every detail of every last song and making it spectacular. Lana Del Rey goes so far to with Ultraviolence as to revive a dead genre, and doing it with so much badassery and confidence that you just might forget if you're not listening close enough that this girl is singing lyrics like "His bonnie on the side makes me a sad, sad girl". Going past Lana's obvious amazing sound, the authentic way she recorded the album alone should be enough to give it a listen-through for people who aren't interested: with drug-store microphones and her instrumentalists in the room, she went through the vocals once and put it on the album. Obviously backing vocals and such were recorded separately, but for the most part, what you hear when you listen to the album is simple and pure: Lana Del Rey singing Lana Del Rey's words over, in certain cases, Lana Del Rey's production. This is not common in the music world today. Track-by-track The album opens with Cruel World, a guitar-driven (like most songs on the album) downtempo introducing the character Lana will play throughout the album; as she says, "I'm fucking crazy". The psychedelic feel is unlike the other songs, but it does not feel out of place in the slightest. Ultraviolence, the title track, comes second. The extremely dark lyrics call back The Crystals' He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss) and detail an abusive lover and romanticize it in a sickeningly beautiful way. The spoken-word bridge feels almost satanic in its devotion, but never for a second does the song feel fake or like a spun tale. Shades of Cool is a guitar ballad that, to be frank, probably wouldn't stand out much in the 70s or 80s. However, things are always better when there's a lack of them, no? Brooklyn Baby is all of Lana's frustration from her criticism channeled into one sarcastic, hilarious song. The track is literally nearly 6 minutes of listing off "tumblr/hipster" stereotypes. The song is extremely summery and laid-back too, while Lana brings serious vocal skills to the table. The song is, dare I say, a masterpiece. West Coast was the album's #17-peaking lead single which came out back in April. 8 months later, the song sounds better than ever. The tempo change from verse to chorus is exciting and make the song fresh on every listen. Sad Girl seems self deprecating judging from the title, but it's easy to get lost in the flutes and lounge feel of the song. Plus, when you truly listen to the lyrics, they only detail a (perhaps bipolar) badass: "I'm a sad girl... I'm a mad girl... I'm a bad girl". Pretty When You Cry is underwhelming on first listen. I won't say it any different way than it is. However, the ending with the epic guitars and vocals make it one to come back to, even if you don't like the rest of the song. And slowly... little by little... you do. The song is an amazing ballad, a bit like Shades of Cool, only better. Money Power Glory and Fucked My Way Up To The Top fall into the same category for me somewhat. The two can both be described the same way sonically -- more lowkey verses and soaring vocals both over more minimal instrumentals. Although they are far from bad songs, compared to some others, they fall a bit flat. I must say, however, that the story Money Power Glory tells is very interesting: "You talk lots about God...That's not what this bitch wants//I want money, power, and glory". Old Money comes as a surprising gem so close to the end of the end of the album. The song tells a melancholy story of the one that got away, though in the second verse she explores more than just this, explaining how throughout her childhood and her generally good life she always felt alone inside. The heartbreaking chorus assures the listener that if her old lover were to ever want her again, to call for her, she would run to him without hesitation. Over a piano track, the song is possibly the most straightforward depressing song on the album, and it works incredibly well. The Other Woman closes out the album, and I must say that personally I'm not fond of a cover as an album closer. However, despite this, Lana sings the hell out of the song and the old-radio effect over the song makes it interesting to listen to anyway. Best Track: Old Money/Ultraviolence/Brooklyn Baby/Florida Kilos (From the deluxe version) Worst Track: Is This Happiness (From the deluxe edition) Why You Should Buy This Album: This is the best album of 2014. For the melodies, for the lyrics, for the damn artistry, for your own enjoyment, BUY this album. YOU deserve to listen to it. Side note: Although I did not review the 5 deluxe tracks, I must say they are a large chunk why the album is as good as it is, specifically Florida Kilos and Flipside. Category:Blog posts